The Eternal Saga
by Meilan Firaga
Summary: This has a lot of stuff in it. It basically follows a year after Endless Waltz and all of the pilots are seventeen. It's the story of the endless waltz: war, fighting, victory, peace. Tell me, what happens when you think someone's dead and they turn ou


Okay, I have been working on this for a year and it's still not finished.  I've got close to six chapters, including this, but all I have typed is the prologue.  It will take me a while to do this, so if you like it let me know and bear with me as I get to the next parts.  I know twins have been done before, but I came up with this before I even knew fanfiction.net existed.  Enjoy and review if you like.

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Gundam Wing.  I also don't own everything else who's copyrights I have infringed.

The Eternal Saga

Prologue

            The silhouettes of two girls could be seen at the top of the cliff.  They were each holding binoculars and they each wore a defining hairstyle: one with a long braid, the other with low fastened pigtails.  The figures they watched were oblivious to their presence.

            "Kiss her already!" the girl with pigtails said.  "It's been twenty minutes now!"

            "You can't rush love.  Let them be," the other sighed exasperatedly.

            "But this is Heero and Relena!  They've been flirting obsessively for two years and still haven't kissed!  Where is the love?  Someone show me the love!"

            "Shut up." She paused for a moment to look through her binoculars.  Heero finally bent his head and pressed his lips to Relena's, but   "Oh shit."

            "What?  What's so bad about them kissing?  I think it's about time!"

            "Not that!  Look.  In the bushes.  It's a gun barrel.  A double-barrel, to be exact."

            "Oh shit."

            "Cover me."

            "Take the Glock.  Just in case."  

            The braided girl stood up slowly and aimed the Glock.  "First we've got to get rid of that gun."  She fired with pinpoint accuracy and sped down the cliff face.  The barrel from the bushes swung viciously and fired into nothingness.  Then all hell broke loose.

            "Relena!  Get behind me!" Heero's cry could be heard at the cliff-top as he leapt into action, years of relentless training taking over his senses.  He reached to his waist for his Colt, but, like the idiot he could sometimes be, he had left it in his office at Preventer Headquarters.  "Damn!"  He took on a fighting stance and turned to face the soldiers that came out of the bushes in front of him, but he knew ir was useless, he could hear more coming from behind him, behind Relena.  He fought anyway.  It was useless, there were fifteen at least and they were all armed.  Heero knew he didn't stand a chance as he took down one of the uniform-clad soldiers, he knew that he could never beat them all unarmed and alone, but he also knew he had to try for Relena's sake.  Then his miracle came.

            Heero was distracted as he heard Relena scream.  He turned his back on his opponent in time to see his date dragged into the woods.  "Relena!"  The soldier behind Heero raised his gun to strike the pilot over the head, and felt the bite of metal as a long, Arabian scimitar was slammed through his back in place of his heart.  Heero heard a gurgling sound and turned to see a golden metal coming from the soldier's chest.  The sword pulled free, but Heero did not have time to see it's owner as he was once again attacked by three of the soldiers.

            Gunfire suddenly erupted all around Heero and the soldiers, and at least five of the soldiers were taken down by M-60 machine gun bullets.  The figure with the sword had disappeared into the woods in pursuit of Relena's captors and the princess herself, leaving Heero to face the remaining four soldiers.  _What organization do they work for? Heero thought.  __No one hands out uniforms besides the Preventers anymore.  He pulled down another soldier as the invisible machine gun took down two more and injured the third.  Heero approached the man with a death gleam in his eyes.  He had the strangest urge to say 'how dare you interrupt my date,' but he resisted reluctantly._

            "State your motives," he commanded bluntly.  The soldier groveled.

            "I apologize sir.  I was forced by an evil woman by the name of Kat Maxwell.  She is trying to force us to reinstate White Fang and rebel in the space-division Preventers."  Heero stiffened at Kat's familiar name.  It had been years since their…  "Kat threatened to kill us all if we didn't…"

            "LIES!!"  Heero looked up, shocked, and his eyes met the memorable pale green of the young woman who stood over the soldier with Relena behind her.  _Welcome back, Kat._


End file.
